Archive:Rt/any OoS Support Ritualist
The Offering of Spirit Support Ritualist uses Channeling Magic build that the Hero AI is capable of coping with and managing effectively to provide a versatile support character that can assist physical characters with single target spikes and AoE damage buffs, and utilize secondary attributes to relieve pressure through cheap party heals and weapon spells or using spirits to provide moderate protection. Attributes and Skills prof=ritua/secon channe=12+1+1 restor=12+2 spawni=3of spiritweaponragebloodsongoptionaloptionaloptionalPact Signet/build : slots for one of the following (invest 8 points in Spawning Power); *Communing support (put attributes as Channeling:11+1+1, Spawning:10+1, Restoration:10+1): ** for defense & energy management. ** for more melee support. ** for more melee support. ** for damage reduction. (Replaces Bloodsong.) ** for damage reduction. (Replaces Bloodsong.) *Smiting support (put attributes as Smiting Prayers:12, Channeling:12+1+1, Spawning:3+1): ** for more melee support. ** for more melee support. ** for better energy management ** for hex removal. ** for condition removal. * For Curses support (put attributes as Channeling:12+1+1, Curses:10, Restoration:8+1): ** if your party has many melee characters, or a minion master ** for more AoE damage. ** useful for anti-blocking in HM. ** for enchant heavy areas. ** useful for anti-blocking in HM. * For Restoration Magic support (put attributes as Channeling:12+1+1, Restoration:12+2): ** for massive heal. ** for part-wide heal. (Replaces Bloodsong.) ** for condition removal and a heal. ** for party-wide heal. ** for damage reduction. Equipment * Full Survivor's Insignias. A rune of superior vigor. * A weapon of fortitude with +5 energy. A HCT/HRT channeling set for casting weapon spells. A Focus of Fortitude. A +10 armour shield of fortitude for every type of damage. * 40/40 channeling set. * Keep energy above 45. The Hourglass Staff is perfect. * Template code: Pk5hUNz6TjGNpKSF/MF5pm/MFpnoFNFpp6+MFZYd/MFZYB Usage *Maintain Splinter Weapon on your frontliners; Disable splinter vs. strong single targets. *Use Ancestor's Rage for spike assistance, or general damage. *Use Offering of Spirit for energy management. *The hero will do the rest. :- *Place Life in a strategic position allowing for a large AoE heal when it ends. *Use Mend Body and Soul for a general heal and condition removal. *Use Weapon of Warding to relieve physical pressure. *Use Flesh of My Flesh as a hard resurrect. :- *Make sure Shelter and Union are available for bosses. :- *Try to hex with Mark of Pain in the middle of the mob and call it. *Use Barbs vs. single enemies/bosses; Disable Barbs vs. mobs. Counters *Standard caster counters, including hex removal, interrupts or skill disabling. *Large AoE damage which annihilates the spirits and stops Offering of Spirit. Variants *Bring Warmonger's Weapon to produce rapid interruption. *Replace a skill with Spirit Light in spirit heavy builds. *Some teams prefer Death Pact Signet over Flesh of My Flesh. *Resilient Weapon or Weapon of Shadow instead of Protective Was Kaolai. *Wielder's Boon. *Recuperation and/or Recovery. *Signet of Spirits can be better than OoS on heroes since heroes have a hard time using this OoS, unless you micro it. * * * Notes *This build can do more AoE damage than most elementalists if it's used properly See also * Build:Rt/any SoS Channeling Rit Rt/any OoS Support Ritualist